Happily Ever After
by Hime1993
Summary: Prompt by LiveLoveLikeMe.


Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. All rights go to A&amp;E**

**Prompt: Zelena/Regina/Emma. Doesn't have to be smut, it can just be them being all cuddly cute, parenting Henry, living together. I just wanna mush them all together and tell them PLAY NICE.**

**A/N: Prompt by LiveLoveLikeMe/notevildear-wicked. Demanding little minx. Swan Queen and one-sided Wicked Swan if you focus hard enough.**

_I'm going to take everything away from you_.

Zelena glares from the doorway, watching as her sister moves around the kitchen like a bat out of Hell. She'd been woken that morning by the clanking of pots and pans, and, unfortunately, the noise had rarely stopped since. She ventured from around lunchtime – thankfully, the continuous noise had gone down, but not by much – to find stew simmering on the stove. The kitchen was spotless, and a quick look in the cupboards revealed shiny cutlery – pots, pans, plates, cups, silverware – was _this_ whather sister had been doing all morning? She ventured into the living room to find Regina dressed in faded blue jeans and a black top, cleaning. She stepped into the living room, quirking an eyebrow. Did her eyes deceive her or was Regina cleaning _by hand_?

She frowned. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't fathom why, when her sister had her magic, she wouldn't use it. _If I still had my magic_, she thought bitterly, _the house would've already been clean_.

Her sister's voice snapped her from her thoughts, "Stop staring and go eat."

"I just _have _to know, sis," she paused, waiting until her sister turned, an unamused look on her face, before continuing, "You would've been done _hours _ago if you'd used magic, so why aren't you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "It's family dinner night. Henry doesn't want magic used."

_Was it family dinner night already_? She thought it was a stupid rule, but she chose not to comment. Regina loved her son too much, taking every suggestion he said to heart. _Nauseating_. She rolled her eyes and went to get food.

Now, watching her sister move so quickly around the house – 30 minutes before their guests would arrive – she wished Regina would use magic. Either that or fall. She smirked. _Now that would be amusing_.

The sound of the brunette's cell phone on the counter has her sister stopping, the sauce she was stirring abandoned, to make her way to the counter. Her face lights up in a way Zelena just knows: Emma.

* * *

It's sickening, disgraceful, _pitiful_, the way her sister's face lights when the savior joins them for these Wednesday night family dinners. In complete seriousness, it makes her lose her appetite. She considers not attending, multiple times in fact – she would honestly stay up in her room – but Henry looks at her with puppy-dog eyes he inherited from the blonde and a pout he must have picked up from her sister, and she caves. She sits quietly through a family dinner with her sister, the savior and their son, though without the Charmings, baby Neal, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, she doesn't see why Henry insists on calling it a family dinner. How could it be a family dinner if half of the family wasn't in attendance? _Did they not know what a family was_? Still, like clockwork, every Wednesday, Emma would come over after work, and at 5 sharp, they'd eat one of Regina's admittedly delicious meals.

Whenever it was just her and Regina for dinner, there was silence. A conversation simply wouldn't occur. But with Henry there at least Regina smiled, conversed with him. It was a side of Regina she never saw, not really, not unless it was her week with Henry. And yet, with Emma, it was like seeing an entirely different side of her sister.

She tried to wrap her mind around her sister and the Sherriff, truly she did. The blonde had broken her sister's curse, and then when the curse had been recast by Snow White, Regina had broken it, each by kissing Henry's forehead and performing True Love's Kiss. The thought of their friendship had baffled her at first. The Savior and the (former) Evil Queen? No, _no_, it just _didn't_ make sense. But then she saw how protective Regina had been first hand, when she'd flung the blonde down Main Street, but when Emma had to be restrained when she'd gotten in her sister's face in the diner the next day, she knew there was more than what she was seeing. Still though, she hadn't a clue what the two's _official_ relationship status was.

They almost seemed like they were lovers. Just last week, the blonde had shown up five minutes later than normal and had Regina in a frenzy of worry. Her sister hadn't stopped pacing the by the front door, wringing her hands, until the blonde had walked through the door with a sheepish smile. She had even declared, multiple times during her pacing, that she would go find the blonde. Had Henry not been there to calm her down, she was sure Regina would've done just that. _It wasn't like I was going to stop her_.

As she looked around the table, watching as Emma and Henry on either side of Regina, she thought back to her conversation she had with Regina about Neal Cassidy. It was a touchy subject around both Emma and Henry, but Regina didn't seem to mind it. She'd mentioned it hours before Henry and Emma were to arrive, curious to know if Neal, had he been alive, would've joined them for dinner.

She'd been sure Regina would've been more concerned with what Henry would want, so her sister's answer of "Only if Emma would've wanted it," had surprised her.

She turns her thoughts back on the conversation Emma's having with Regina and plots to get an answer from her nephew. It's surprisingly easy. After dinner's over, while Regina and Emma clear the table and start the dishes, she follows Henry to the living room. His opinion matters. _It will put everything into perspective_.

He takes a moment to think, the look on his face similar to the one on Regina's, before answering, "I wouldn't have cared. But I guess it depends. If Ma didn't mind and Mom was in a good mood, I think it would've been fine, but," he pausing, and a frown pulls at her mouth, "It would've really been up to Ma. Mom and I have to try really hard to make sure she knows she belongs with us. We wouldn't want to do anything to upset her." _That didn't put anything into perspective_.

The _why _is on her tongue, but Henry's already heading to the kitchen at Regina's request to get dessert. She stands in the doorway for a moment, contemplating, watching the two women as they finish the dishes. Emma says something as she dries the next dish, causing her sister to laugh warmly. It annoys her, that laugh. _ They've got to be in a dalliance_.

She's sure the blonde's going to leave soon, to let Regina spend the rest of the week with Henry, but he wants to watch a movie. He begs, pleads, and she rolls her eyes.

"Please, Mom, just one."

She watches Regina, the way she stands in the doorway, watching Henry, hands on her hips. She opens her mouth, no doubt to tell him no, but her hand is snagged by the Savior. It's the action that startles her, jealousy bubbling in her gut, watching as Emma pulls her sister onto the couch, sitting beside her, a smile on her lips, "It's just one movie, Regina."

Regina rolls her eyes, a muttering of "fine" slipping past reluctant lips.

She stands in the doorway for a moment before turning away. Family dinner night didn't include a movie in her eyes, yet she didn't get far, Henry's voice ringing out from behind her,

"Aunt Z, come help me pick out the movie." _You can call me Auntie Zelena_.

She doesn't bother turning to look at the two oblivious love birds, moving to kneel beside her nephew. She hates calling him that, truly, hates that she's related to anyone in this town, when all she wanted was revenge, but she loves it too: Having people who care. She thumbs carelessly through the selection, not surprised to see them alphabetized, before her eyes fall on _Silent Hill_. She pulls it out, turning it over to look at the cover.

"What's this?" She holds up the case for her sister to see.

"A horror film Henry's too young to watch," comes the immediate answer.

Briefly, she wonders if Emma put it in the collection because she doesn't think Regina would have anything Henry's _too young _to watch in the DVD collection, but she brushes the thought aside. _For another day_.

"Mom," Henry whines, looking up at his mothers.

Emma chimes in, nudging her shoulder, "Come on, Regina. He has us. And if he gets scared, we can always shut it off."

The two are looking at her sister with twin puppy dog eyes, and she knows Regina can't resist. Her sister huffs, crossing her arms, before agreeing.

She can't help throwing a smirk her sister's way, "Didn't know you gave into things so easily, sis."

Regina merely glares at her.

Henry's asleep halfway through the movie, on the floor, a bowl of popcorn next to him, but she watches it, sitting on the love seat, not far from where Emma and Regina are sitting. It's intriguing but not horrific. When the credits start to roll, she turns to look at the two on the couch. She watches them for a moment, frowning. Regina is stretched out along the couch, her head resting in the blonde's lap, a small, content smile on her lips, sound asleep. Emma, always the Savior even when she's not conscious, has her arms protectively around the brunette, her legs tangled up with her sister, resting at an awkward position, partially against the back of the couch. A throw blanket is draped loosely over their bodies, covering them.

_I'm going to take everything away from you_. As if she had a chance.

**A/N: This took far too long to complete, but hopefully you liked it, my dear.**

**HKS**


End file.
